


The Sweetness and the Sin

by madfoot84



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Ball Sucking, Big Cock, Deepthroat, Double Penetration, F/M, Fluff, Gangbang, Het and Slash, M/M, Orgy, but also a lot of fluff, but ok, it's really more dub-con than non-con, just seriously stuffed with cocks, throat fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6217462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madfoot84/pseuds/madfoot84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You (female reader) are in a relationship with Mitaka. After your shifts end, you sneak off for a sweet romantic tryst together. Hux and Kylo follow without you noticing. The sweetness turns to sin as they join in and what was meant to be gentle vanilla sex with Mitaka turns into an amazing gangbang orgy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sweetness and the Sin

You loved Lieutenant Mitaka. Sweet, young, innocent Mitaka. A virgin the first time you had him. You loved knowing that his innocence belonged to you. He was all flowers and love poems and soft kisses and sweet tender vanilla sex. He was so deliciously precious, you’d always believed he was too good for the First Order.

It was late evening, hours after your shifts both ended on the Star Destroyer Finalizer, and Mitaka took your hand and pulled you into an empty room that you soon realized was in a wing of unoccupied sleeping quarters, empty besides a plain dresser and an unmade double bed against the wall. After sliding the door closed, he turned to you, took your face in his hands. He kissed you softly, his tongue slipping gently across your lips, parting them and sliding into your mouth.

You melted into the kiss, returning it with tender passion as Mitaka’s hands slid up your back, pushing your shirt up as they went. He broke the kiss to pull your shirt over your head, then returned his lips to yours. You returned the favor, unfastening his belt and tunic, pushing it from him to expose his chest. You ran your hands over his bare skin, reveling in how smooth and warm he was. He was muscular and fit, as all First Order officers were required to be, but he also had a tender softness to him, adding to his youthful appearance and the innocent feel of him.

Innocence aside, he knew what he wanted, and with you he felt comfortable about getting it. He ran his hands down your back, sliding them under the waistband of your pants and down to cup the cheeks of your ass, lifting you to your tiptoes and pulling you against him. You wrapped your arms around his head and melded your body to his. You felt a bulge in his pants pressing against you and smiled against his mouth.

“What?” he asked, breaking the kiss and returning your smile, pressing his forehead to yours. In lieu of a response, you pressed your hips forward, grinding against his erection and causing his breath to hitch in his throat. You slipped your hands from behind his neck and trailed them down his chest, coming to rest on the fastenings at the front of his pants. You fumbled slightly as you unfastened them, sliding your hands down and pushing his pants from his hips. His pants pooled around his feet, but they were still tucked into his boots and you both laughed as he stumbled and had to lean against the wall to yank his boots off and fully remove his pants.

And then he was standing naked before you. So young, in his early 20s but with a soft and youthful appearance. His cock was standing at full attention, beckoning to you. A smile spread across your face and you removed your own boots and slid your pants to the floor, stepping out of them. You closed the distance between yourself and Mitaka and pressed your naked body against his, trapping his erection between the two of you and kissing him once again. He wrapped his arms around you and held you tightly to him, returning the kiss and moving you toward the bed.

He broke the kiss and climbed onto the bed awkwardly, his hard cock bobbing between his legs. You watched him, smiling slightly at how adorable he was. He turned to face you and sat on his knees in the middle of the bed. He gave you a cute smile and gestured for you to join him with a single finger. You climbed up on the bed and crawled toward him, climbing onto his lap and straddling his legs as he wrapped you up in yet another kiss.

You slid a hand between the two of you and gripped his cock, pumping it as his tongue pushed into your mouth. He groaned, and you could feel the vibration where his mouth met yours. You gripped his shaft a bit more firmly and rubbed your thumb over the head, causing him to gasp. He was aroused enough now to get a little aggressive…well, as aggressive as he ever got, kind and mild-mannered though he was…and he grabbed you and flipped you onto your back, climbing on top of you and kissing you hard, grinding his hard cock against you.

You always found it so cute when he tried to take control. It just wasn’t him, he was so innocent and he always, _always_ , allowed you to take control back away from him whenever you wanted to. And just then, you wanted to. You gripped his arms and moved beneath him, pushing him aside. He moved wherever your motions indicated you wanted him to, and you easily flipped him over, rolling with him until you were on top, never breaking the kiss. You straddled him, and he moaned lightly into your mouth when you undulated your hips, grinding your warm wetness against his hard cock.

You broke the kiss and sat up straight. He watched your every move as you lifted yourself off of him slightly and gripped his cock, guiding it to your entrance. You lowered yourself back down onto him and he filled you as you settled yourself, taking him deep inside you. You worked your hips and you felt him move inside you. His hands held your hips gently as you set a rhythm, bouncing on his hard cock and eliciting the softest moans from him.

His hands slid behind you and he snaked his arms around your waist, tugging you gently toward him. You let him guide you, lying forward against him, chest to chest, and kissed him softly as you continued to grind on his cock. Neither of you noticed when the door opened and two men slipped into the room. Kylo Ren’s mastery of the force made sure of that.

You ran your hands through Mitaka’s soft hair, kissing him deeply and grinding your hips and working yourself up and down his cock. You felt cool naked skin against your ass and back and broke the kiss with a gasp.

“What—?” a firm hand clamped tightly over your mouth from behind and a long lithe body pressed against you, effectively pinning you between himself and Mitaka.

“Shhhh,” General Hux whispered, his lips against your ear, and you could feel a sly smile spread across his face. His fingers gripped your hair and he pulled your head back hard. You gasped. Kylo Ren was right in front of you, naked, his enormous erection inches from your face as he knelt on the bed.

You tensed in shock and fear. Not wasting any time, Kylo gripped your jaw tightly in one hand, using his thumb to pry your mouth open. You tried to resist, but it was no use. He was so strong, and he had the force to help him bend you to his will. As soon as your mouth was open, he shoved his thick hard cock into it, choking you and causing your eyes to water.

“Suck it,” he ordered, and you knew better than to disobey. Kylo Ren could be a very dangerous man whose bad side you did not want to be on. Obediently, you sucked hard on his fat cock, slurping noisily and eliciting a barely audible groan from the terrifying force-user. “You too,” he commanded, this time directing his order at Mitaka who was currently directly underneath the huge cock that was beginning to thrust lightly into your mouth as you sucked. Also not wanting to disobey an order from Ren, Mitaka tilted his head up and took Ren’s balls into his mouth, sucking and rolling them around with his tongue.

You heard a soft pop behind you, as of a bottle being opened, and you shivered when you felt a slick finger slide between the cheeks of your ass. Hux had brought lube, and was clearly ready to take advantage of the fact that you had more than one hole. He slipped a finger into your ass, pumping it in and out a few times before adding a second finger.

Hux’s actions were distracting you and you forgot you were supposed to be sucking the cock in your mouth. Kylo reminded you of your obligations by thrusting hard into your mouth, his dick hitting the back of your throat and causing you to gag. You sucked, and he resumed thrusting lightly into your mouth.

Hux pulled his fingers from your ass quickly and you jumped, startled, jarring Mitaka’s dick inside you and causing him to make a noise that sounded like a gurgle due to the obstruction of Ren’s heavy balls in his wet mouth.

Satisfied that you were properly prepared, you felt the slick tip of Hux’s cock slide between your cheeks and settle against your puckered entrance. In one swift motion, he thrust fully into you, stretching your ass and cause you to groan loudly around the huge cock in your mouth. Kylo seemed to enjoy the feel of it, and he thrust into your mouth, hitting the back of your throat again and pushing you back onto Hux’s and Mitaka’s cocks.

You had never felt so full, stuffed in every hole, your muscles clenching around the dicks in your ass and pussy while you sucked the one in your mouth. Hux pulled almost the entire way out and thrust back in, pushing you onto Kylo’s cock and gagging you once again. He repeated the motion more quickly, and began to fuck you in earnest, his every thrust causing you to move on Mitaka’s cock and shoving your mouth further onto Kylo’s.

You were so full…none of the cocks inside you were small by any means, and being stuffed double down below was the most delicious, most amazing feeling. You could feel the friction of both cocks as they moved inside you, Hux thrusting hard, bouncing you up and down on Mitaka’s dick. You stopped gagging every time Kylo’s cock hit the back of your throat an instead began to feel even more aroused because of it.

This was more than Mitaka had ever experienced. He couldn’t possibly last long…the extra pressure on his cock caused by the presence of Hux’s own cock in your ass, filling you so full, pressing against Mitaka’s cock from inside you…it was too much for him and he was overcome quickly. He came deep inside of you with a yell.

But Hux wasn’t done yet, not even close, and Mitaka was pinned beneath the combined weight of you and the General. Spent and trembling, he couldn’t pull out of you, couldn’t move. He could do nothing but moan and shake beneath you as Hux continued to fuck your ass fast and hard, the delicious friction remaining the same but the pressure and fullness inside of you slackening as Mitaka’s cock began to soften.

But Mitaka was young, he was virile. Hux and Ren were both still nowhere near spent when the slight Lieutenant’s cock began to harden again. The continued pressure and friction caused by Hux’s every move felt as good to Mitaka as it did to you. He was near tears from it, arousal as he’s never felt it before, ready for round two so quickly. You felt so much tighter around his cock with Hux inside you as well, and Mitaka’s cock throbbed.

You jumped slightly as something flew across the room and into Kylo’s hand over your head. The bottle of lube. He’d used the force to call it to himself. He swiftly passed it down to Mitaka, and he used the force to communicate his meaning to the Lieutenant. Mitaka continued sucking the Kylo’s balls while he lubed up his fingers, then slipped first one, then two into Kylo’s ass. He sucked the balls in his mouth and pumped his fingers into the man, curving them forward just as Kylo wordlessly instructed him to, hitting the sweet spot inside him and causing him to moan and thrust hard into your mouth.

Hux was still pumping hard in and out of your ass, leaving you feeling empty each time he withdrew and filling you back up when he thrust back in. Each hard thrust caused you to grind on Mitaka’s cock, the friction inside you as the two cocks rubbed against each other through your walls causing the most delicious pleasure to ripple through you. Hux’s thrusts were pushing you forward onto Kylo’s cock too, and the harder he thrust, the deeper Kylo’s cock went into your mouth. He was hitting the back of your throat on every thrust now. It was too big for you to swallow to the hilt, too long, an thick enough that you were worried it’d rip your throat apart if you took it too deep.

Kylo’s cock was so big, you knew it’d take a lot of work to get him off. You sucking his cock, Mitaka sucking his balls, fingers in his ass…it would still take a while for him to cum. So you brought up a hand to grip the base of the shaft, beyond what you could fit into your mouth, and you began to pump him in time with the thrusts into your mouth. You were letting Hux do a lot of the work, his thrusts moving you on the other two cocks inside of you so neither of them had to move to get the friction they needed.

The animalistic grunts coming from Kylo and Hux as they fucked you were such a turn-on, causing your muscles to relax and accept them in your extreme arousal. And finally, _finally_ , after hitting the back of your throat dozens of times, your muscles were relaxed enough that Kylo could push into your throat a bit…just a bit…and he held it there, letting Hux’s thrusts push you further onto cock, inch by inch, until he was so deep that you couldn’t fit your hand around the base anymore. You couldn’t breathe, you had tears streaming from your eyes. He had to move, you couldn’t take it much longer, but you knew better than to push him away…

Finally, Kylo pulled out of your throat with a yell, a wet slurping sound as his balls were pulled from Mitaka’s still-sucking mouth. He gripped his cock in his hand and came, shooting jet after jet of hot sticky cum all over your face. Such a big dick…so much cum…

It drained down your face and dripped onto Mitaka as you gasped, finally catching your breath. Spent, Kylo rocked back on his heels, panting and watching as Hux continued to fuck you hard.

Cum dripping from your face, two cocks moving within you, you leaned down and kissed Mitaka. You could taste the sweat from Kylo’s balls in Mitaka’s mouth and it made you groan. The cum on your face was dripping onto Mitaka’s and smearing between the two of you as you kissed him.

A few more thrusts was all it took for Hux to come undone. He came with a yell and painted the inside walls of your ass with his cum. He held still within you as he rode out his orgasm, then slipped out of you and you collapsed on top of Mitaka, panting and breaking the kiss to rest your cum-smeared face against his.

Kylo and Hux exchanged a look above the two of you as you lie together on the bed, exhausted but not yet satisfied. Hux gripped your waist and pulled you up, Mitaka’s cock slipping out of you and leaving you feeling very empty. Meanwhile, Kylo was settling down on his back on the bed…

Under Hux’s direction, you climbed on top of Kylo and straddled his face, your head resting comfortably on his lower abdomen, just above his enormous softening cock. You couldn’t believe that monster had been stuffed so deeply into your throat…

You felt the familiar form of Mitaka press against you from behind. He leaned over you and pressed a kiss to your back before pushing back into you. Learning from Hux’s earlier actions, he fucked you hard and fast, more animalistic than he’d ever fucked you before. Sex with Mitaka was usually slow and sweet and sensual…with Hux and Kylo involved it became absolutely feral. Mitaka pressed a thumb into your ass as he pumped in and out of you, pulling it the entire way out and pushing it back in, over and over, at a much slower pace than his cock was setting.

Mitaka cried out in surprise and pleasure as Hux slipped a lubed up finger into his ass. Vanilla as your sex had always been, Mitaka had never experienced this before, and he clearly enjoyed it. He paused in his thrusting only briefly as Hux added a second finger before resuming at an even faster and more punishing pace, his balls slapping against Kylo’s forehead and Hux’s fingers pumping in and out of his ass as he thrust.

And then you felt Kylo. Kylo’s mouth on you…his tongue sliding up and down your slit, first slowly and then faster flitting quickly and causing you to moan…his full lips pursing to suck your clit.

It didn’t take long. A few minutes, perhaps. Kylo’s mouth hard at work to bring you pleasure, Mitaka fucking you as he’s never fucked you before, his thumb still slipping in and out of your ass…

And then you came.

Hard.

Gushing.

The clenching of your walls around his cock as your orgasm rocks your body, coupled with the fingers thrusting into his ass and hitting that incredible spot within him, was enough to push Mitaka over the edge and he came deep inside you for the second time that evening, filling you up with hot cum.

Spent and shaking, it took Mitaka a long moment before he could move. When he finally pulled out of you, two loads worth of his cum followed his cock, draining out of you and onto Kylo’s face.

Your muscles still trembling from the most amazing orgasm of your life, you managed to climb shakily off of Kylo and he sat up, cum draining down his face and dripping onto his chest. Smirking devilishly, Hux crawled across the bed toward Ren and he began to lap it up, his tongue darting out an licking every last drop of cum first from Kylo’s chest and then from his face. Once Kylo’s face was relatively free of cum, Hux kissed him, hard, pulling him flush against himself and clawing at his back as he held him tightly.

You tore your eyes away from the sight before you to gaze at Mitaka, his face still smeared with cum. He smiled softly and moved his hand to your cheek, leaning forward to kiss you. This kiss was nothing like the one Hux and Kylo were currently sharing. This was gentle, sweet, and full of love. Theirs was rough, passionate, and full of sin.


End file.
